L'union
by BourrinOman
Summary: Le Grand Pope et ses chevaliers d'or decident de s'unir à la Confrerie des mauvais mutants. De leurs coté, Les X-men s'unissent aux chevaliers de bronze pour s'y opposer. Crossover avec X-men
1. La rencontre

Arrivés au Japon, Les X-men se rendent à l'orphelinat où les chevaliers de bronze leur ont donné rendez-vous. Arrivé sur place, Ils font connaissance.  
  
- Bonjour, je m'appelle Seiya, et voici mes amis : Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun et Ikki  
  
- Enchanté, Seiya. Moi, c'est Scott. Voici Bobby, Logan, Remi et Peter. Mais vous pouvez nous appeller Cyclope, Iceberg, Wolverine, Gambit et Colossus.  
  
- Bon, je suppose qu'on vous a tenu au courant de ce qui se passe. - Oui oui, répond Scott, On est très concerné par ce problème.  
  
Étonné, Seiya lui demande des explications.  
  
- En fait, l'équipe qui s'est associé au Grand Pope s'appelle la Confrérie des mauvais mutants. Ce sont des mutants qui essaient de détruire notre pays. On se bat sans cesse pour les en empêcher. - Bien, nous partirons pour la Grèce dès demain. Mais je dois vous prévenir. On va se battre contre des êtres très puissants.  
  
Ayant entendu la conversation, Logan intervient.  
  
- T'en fait pas, fiston, J'ai toujours aimé la bagarre et c'est pas ces chevaliers de pacotille qui me font peur.  
  
- Ne te réjouit pas trop vite, Logan. Nous connaissons ces chevaliers, et il ne vaut mieux pas les sous-estimer.  
  
- Mais nous non plus, tu nous connais pas. - Seiya a raison, répond Scott. On ne connaît pas ces personnages. Il faut se préparer à tout.  
  
Sentant la fatigue arriver, Bobby interrompt Scott.  
  
- Bon, c'est bien beau tout ca mais je suis un peu fatigué. Je propose de reprendre la discussion demain.  
  
- Oui, bonne idée, répond Shiryu, Allons nous coucher, on aura tout le temps de parler de ca demain. Je vais vous montrer vos chambres.  
  
Un peu plus tard, alors que tout le monde dort, Seyia, se promène devant l'orphelinat et s'arrête. Là, il voit Scott assis dans l'herbe.  
  
- Tu ne dors pas, Scott ?  
  
- Je n'ai pas tellement sommeil. C'est vous qui vous occupez de cet orphelinat ?  
  
- Oui, on le doit à son ancien propriétaire.  
  
- Comment ca ?  
  
- Nous étions, nous aussi orphelins et on a été recuis par lui.  
  
- Vous étiez orphelins ?  
  
- Oui, pourquoi ?  
  
J'ai été également orphelin avant d'intégrer l'institut Xavier. C'est là que mon pouvoir a commencé à se manifester. Mais j'ai pas envie d'en parler, ce sont de trop mauvais souvenirs.  
  
- Tu as raison. De toute facon, il vaut mieux aller se coucher, demain on a une dure journée.  
  
- Tu as raison, bonne nuit.  
  
- Bonne nuit. 


	2. Depart pour la Grece

Le lendemain, arrivés à l'aéroport, les deux équipes attendent l'avion pour la Grèce. Seiya, soucieux du combat, demande aux X-men :  
  
- Ne m'en veuillez pas, mais je me pose des questions sur vos capacités à combattre.  
  
- on pourrait vous poser la même question, répond Colossus. - En ce qui te concerne, je ne m'en fais pas trop vu tes muscles, mais c'est tes compagnons qui m'inquiètent, bien que des muscles soient souvent insuffisants pour combattre.  
  
- On vous fera une démonstration de ce dont on est capable arrivé sur place, intervient Cyclope. Pas en publique.  
  
- Oui, tu as raison, attendons d'être sur place. Et puis, je pense qu'il vaut mieux prendre quelques heures pour s'entraîner. Nous découvrirons nos capacités pendent cet entraînement.  
  
A ce moment-là, les deux équipes entendent l'annonce de l'arrivée de leur avion et se dirigent vers la passerelle. Arrivé dans l'avion, les héros s'installent à leurs places. Seiya est de nouveau soucieux. Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demande Cyclope.  
  
- C'est au sujet du grand Pope. Je ne comprends pas. Normalement, c'est quelqu'un de bien. La seule fois où il a mal agit, il était manipulé.  
  
- A mon avis, Magnéto a dut, lui aussi, le manipuler.  
  
- Mais comment a-t-il pu pénétrer dans le sanctuaire ? C'est plein de gardes.  
  
- Dent de sabre doit être avec lui.  
  
- Qui est ce Dent de sabre ? Demande Hyoga. - Dent de sable est un mutant sans scrupule capable de détruire tout sur son passage. intervient Wolverine.  
  
- Tu as l'air de bien le connaître.  
  
- Ouais, trop bien.  
  
- Dent de sabre est le pire ennemi de Wolverine, explique Cyclope. Seyia reprend la parole.  
  
- Bon, revenons à ce qui nous attend. Je propose qu'on fasse des équipes de deux.  
  
- Pourquoi faire des équipes ? Demande Gambit. On irait pas plus vite en y allant chacun de son coté ?  
  
- Au contraire. C'est ce qu'on a fait et on a faillit perdre Hyoga et Shiryu. Voila comment les équipes seront formées : Hyoga avec Iceberg, Shiryu avec Wolverine, Shun avec Gambit, Ikki avec Collossus et moi, j'irais avec Cyclope. Des suggestions ?  
  
- Les équipes doivent forcément être composées d'un X-man est d'un chevalier de bronze ? Demande Wolverine.  
  
- Je pense que c'est mieux comme ca, répond Cyclope, On pourra en savoir un peu plus sur ces chevaliers d'or. 


	3. L'entrainement

Arrivé en Grèce, nos héros se trouvèrent un coin tranquille pour s'entraîner. Une fois l'endroit trouvé, Seyia expliqua le but de cet entraînement.  
  
- Bien, le seul moyen de connaître son adversaire, c'est en combattant. Vous allez donc former les équipes que l'on a indiqué dans l'avion, et combattre jusqu'a ce que l'adversaire soit à terre.  
  
- Heu... Ca ne risque pas d'être dangereux ? Demande Cyclope, inquiet. Nous, on est Habitué à ca, mais vous ?  
  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas. On en a pas l'air, comme ca, Mais nous somme très puissant, et nos armures nous protégerons.  
  
- Vos armures ?  
  
- On vous expliquera plus tard.  
  
Une fois que les chevaliers de bronza ont revêtu les armures et les x-men leur costumes, l'entraînement peut commencer.  
  
Du coté Seiya/Cyclope, ca se pas plutôt bien. Seiya commence à préparer un coup de poing en restant éloigné de Cyclope qui reste étonné. Comment Seiya peut-il donner espérer donner un coup de poing à distance ? Soudain, Seyia lance son poing en criant "PAR LES METEORES DE PEGASE !!!!!!!!!!!!!". A ce moment-la, une boule d'énergie de la taille d'un météorite part du poing de Seiya en direction de son partenaire. Tout d'abord surprit, Cyclope arrive tout de même à le bloquer en réglant sa visière au maximum et en laissant sortir un rayon qui aurait été capable de détruire un immeuble.  
  
Du coté Hyoga/Iceberg, ca se passe pas mal non plus. Hyoga se met à imiter l'envol d'un oiseau. A un moment, des cristaux de glace se forment autour de lui. Puis, il commence à lier ses mains au-dessus de sa tête et les descendre en direction d'Iceberg en criant "PAR LA FOUDRE DES GLACES D'ORORA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!". A ce moment-là, une tempête de glace s'abat sur Iceberg. Celui-ci a très vite compris les risques. Il se concentre et forme une sphère de glace l'entourant et le protégeant de la tempête. Coté Shun/Gambit, le spectacle est tout aussi spectaculaire. Gambit a remarqué, au début, les chaînes qui entourent l'armure de Shun. Dès que celui-ci les envoie sur Gambit, il les arrête avec son bâton. Immédiatement, celui-ci riposte en Chargeant des cartes de jeu d'énergie cinétique et en les envoyant sur Shun. Ayant deviné la riposte, Shun, grâce à un ordre, demande à ses chaînes de le protéger. Celles-ci commencent à tourner autour de Shun pour finir par faire une rampera indestructible.  
  
Coté Colossus/Ikki, c'est pareil. Ikki Commence à se concentrer, puis des flammes apparaissent autour de lui. Colossus, ne voulant pas rater l'occasion, se lance sur Ikki tout en se transformant en métal. Ikki se met à crier "QUE RENAISSE LE PHOENIX DE SES CENDRES !!!!!!!!!!!!!!". Puis, les flammes qui l'entouraient se mettent à former un oiseau et foncent sur Colossus. Pensant avoir vaincu, Ikki se retourne et se dirige vers Seiya quand il entant des pas. Étonné, il vit Colossus sortir des flammes comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Coté Wolerine/Shiryu, Il se passa quasiment la même chose qu'avec Colossus et Ikki. Shiryu se concentre et crie "PAR LA FUREUR DU DRAGON !!!!!!!!!!!!!!". Et la, un flux d'énergie sort de la terre en prenant la forme d'un dragon puis se dirige vers Wolverine. Tout comme Ikki, Shiryu est certain que l'entraînement est terminé et se dirige lui aussi vers Seyia. Soudain, il se retourne et voit Wolverine, intacte, foncé sur lui toutes griffes dehors. Shiryu tente de se protéger avec son bouclier et là, le spectacle est grandiose. Il y'a d'un coté Wolerine et ses griffes capables de découper pratiquement tout, et de l'autre, Shiryu qui possède un bouclier quasiment indestructible. L'entraînement est interrompu quand Seyia et les autres se dirigent vers eux.  
  
- C'est bon, Shiryu, vous pouvez vous arrêter. Je cois qu'on est suffisamment entraîné. Et vos dons m'ont l'air convaincant. Ses amis sont du même avis que lui. - D'ailleurs, en route, il faudrait qu'on en sache un peu plus sur ce dont vous êtes capable. D'accord mais nous aimerions en savoir autant de vous. Répond Cyclope.  
  
- Pas de problème. C'est en échangeant nos informations qu'on pourra mieux se connaître. 


End file.
